


What happens in Asgard

by Marvel_girl109



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood Memories, Gen, Infinity Gauntlet, Infinity Stones, Infinity War, Kid Loki and Kid Thor (Marvel), Memories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-01-27 23:52:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12593360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_girl109/pseuds/Marvel_girl109
Summary: Thor and Loki weren't always enemies. In fact, once they were such good friends they could almost read each other's minds.When they were kids, things were a lot simpler but since meeting the Avengers... everything has gone horribly wrong between them.This is the story of two brothers who, against all odds can come together and save the Avengers and the rest of Midgard.





	What happens in Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki looks back on his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys. I just want to say that I have no idea where this fanfiction is going or how many chapter there will be so bear with me and I'll figure something out.

Loki stood alongside his brother, the Valkyrie and the Monster. They were a strange group. Anyone would say it. But somehow he felt at home with them.

He just hoped it would last.

For some reason, being united with his brother again was the only thing he needed to pull himself together.

Ever since his time on Midgard and being with Thanos, he had slowly been sinking into a black hole of despair.

There were two prominent feelings that he felt constantly now: confusion and guilt.

Loki really was sorry about what happened to Midgard.

At the time, it made him feel powerful and omniscient but as time grew on, he came to realise just how at fault he was.

Hundreds of people had died or were injured on Midgard because of him.

Why did he do that? That was a question Loki found himself asking a lot now.

The people of Midgard didn't deserve what he had done. 

He didn't even want to rule Midgard, at least not at first. 

After it was obvious that he wasn't going to be King of Asgard, Midgard felt like the next best thing. Maybe even better.

It was easy to blame Thanos for everything he had done but it was his choice.

He could have said no. 

Instead his own fear and cowardice pushed him into obeying Thanos.

Loki didn't even know what the Tesseract was before he stole it from that organisation, let alone what it did. He had had no interest in it.

Failing at his mission was a blow to the face he hadn't expected.

Going back to Asgard felt like a death sentence but in actual fact, it had saved his life.

If Loki had been left on Midgard, Thanos would find him easily. 

Thanos would always find him but at least being in Asgard would have slowed Thanos down.

His mother dying was the turning point for when he realised he was wrong.

Frigga wouldn't have wanted his life to be fuelled by anger and revenge.

The guilt set in his mind and slowly spread through his entire body, almost consuming him.

Thor setting him free and pulling him towards that mission to stop the Dark Elves had taken his mind off of things.

Becoming King in Odin's place was another distraction. And a hilarious one at that.

Seeing all the Asgardians bowing before him, yes. That was the best image he had ever seen.

However, even ruling became boring and tiring after a time. He actually started to miss Thor and the way they used to entertain each other as children.

Now that he was here, facing down the sister he never knew he had (or wanted), Loki couldn't help looking back on those easier times when they were smaller.

Before his hatred of Thor grew, before Thanos, before the Chitauri and the Midgard Invasion, before being incarcerated, before the Dark Elves, before his parents dies and before meeting Hela.

Loki missed those earlier times...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the really short chapter here. It's more of a prologue than anything. The chapters will get longer I promise.
> 
> Also, if anyone sees any mistakes in here, don't hesitate to tell me. 
> 
> Don't be negative about my work though. If you don't like it then don't read it.
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy!!! :)


End file.
